


Reclamation

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this pilgrimage I'm making</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

My soul ran on  
a hundred miles from home  
I just couldn't stop this pain  
And it dogs me yet

I spent my last dime  
to catch the bus  
I wore a sign  
And this pilgrimage I'm making  
Isn't for me

It's for you

Can you understand  
this philosophy?  
'Cause I've lost the sense  
of who is me  
Drowning  
in the core of who you are

So now its for me  
and I'm breaking free  
Running through jungles  
I've camouflaged my soul

I've watched you through the night  
with your heart's dagger  
and your false light

I'll wait you out  
recapture my loss  
carry this pain home and bandage the wounds  
Till I learn once more  
who I am to me

~ Sept. 30, 1999


End file.
